


That's Something She Won't Do

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing that will make the Slayer leave her house in fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Something She Won't Do

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** That's Something She Won't Do  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 262  
>  **Summary:** There's only one thing that will make the Slayer leave her house in fear.  
>  **A/N:** written for prompt 034 at [joss100](http://joss100.livejournal.com)

Buffy was brought rudely awake by a terrible sound coming from the kitchen. In full slayer mode she jumped out of bed, ran out of her room and down the stairs as fast as she could.

The closer she got the better she could make out what she was hearing. Cold chills danced down her spine. It couldn’t be. _Not that. Not again. Please God, anything but that!_

With a look of horror slowly spreading across her face Buffy stopped outside the kitchen door. She reached out to push it open but withdrew her hand quickly. She couldn’t do it. _What if it really was happening again?_

_What the hell was she doing? She was the slayer she wasn’t supposed to be too frightened to go into her own kitchen._ Buffy couldn’t stop herself from casting a longing filled look at the front door before she began to push the door open.

 

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious!  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious 

 

As the sound of raised voices and loud laughter rang out through the room Buffy knew it was okay. Or at least that the singing demon wasn’t back again. But for some reason that didn’t cheer her as much as it should. _What if they wanted her to join in?_ She slowly let the kitchen door swing shut. Surely there was an elsewhere she had to be. Without a backward glance Buffy left the house. As the door clicked closed behind her, she heard someone yell, “One more time!”


End file.
